The mission of the Research Training and information transfer Core (RTITC) is to provide a enhance mechanisms to impart information about Alzheimer's disease and related dementias to persons with dementia and their caregivers, to health care providers, to other groups throughout the community who interface with these two populations, and to researchers in basic and clinical sciences. Although there are currently several programs which provide educational services throughout the region, the RTITC has established better coordination and integration of such programs as a high priority; while integration among these programs has not been maximized, it is the cooperation that already exists among these organizations that makes the proposed RTITC objectives attainable. The proposed RTITC goals differ from those currently in place in that they focus on evaluaitona nd impact of educational efforts, remove goals related to direct service, place a greater emphasis on disseminating information about dementia-related research initiatives, and increase integration between the RTITC and the Clinical Core. The RTITC proposes the following; (1) To increase community awareness of dementia particularly in areas in which there have been no such programs; (2) To better coordinate and enhance the efficiency and effectiveness of educational programs and information transfer initiatives in both the University and in the community; (3) To identify gaps in educational programming and in target audiences; (4) To increase marketing efforts to promote dementia-related research throughout the community; and (5) To evaluate the impacts of education transfer efforts and to enhance accountability of ADCC Information Transfer initiatives. The RTTTC will contract with the Rochester Chapter of the Alzheimer's Association and with the Monroe Community Hospital Alzheimer's Family Outreach Program to assist in carrying out the proposed community-based goals.